


A Brood Like No Other.

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy Week 2019, all of them - Freeform, steggy week 2k19, this fic has all of the steggy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: A story detailing the lives of Steve and Peggy's many children. Written for steggyfanevents Steggy Week 2019, forHeadcanons and favourite moments.





	A Brood Like No Other.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon for Steve and Peggy is that after he comes back, they get married and have ALL of the children. I don’t know why, I just imagine them having a very large family, probably mostly because Steve and Peggy can’t keep their hands off of each other in an era before top notch birth control. I will include my own personal timeline of events and birthdays and such in the end notes if anyone else is as pedantic as me and likes to have all of that worked out haha.

They didn’t mean to have such a large family. It just ended up that way. Natalie Margaret came first, just eight months shy of their wedding day. She was Peggy in miniature in every way except her eyes. She had Steve’s kind eyes. Natalie was headstrong and confident, like both her mother and her namesake. Her similarities with her mother saw them clash on occasion during her teenage years, but she also had a kind and wonderfully thoughtful streak, hailing from her fathers’ side, which meant these clashes didn’t last long. She was wonderful with her little brothers and sisters, always free to play and read books. Being the eldest of so many children she grew to have a slight bossy streak, which was sometimes necessary to keep her younger siblings in line when Steve and Peggy weren’t looking. She was a natural leader and peacemaker, able to calm any argument, or soothe any upset sibling at the drop of a hat. By the age of ten she was begging her mother to teach her self-defence after hearing so many of her parent’s war stories where Peggy had bested men twice her size with ease. Peggy later hummed and hemmed when at eighteen, Natalie informed her parents that she was applying for a position at SHIELD, but like mother like daughter, she thrived in espionage and rose quickly through the ranks. 

Sarah Elizabeth came next, the physical opposite of her sister, fair and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. She was small when she was born and gave her father a lot of worry that he had passed on some of his own health issues from before the serum, but even when the doctor had declared her perfectly healthy, it didn’t stop Steve fretting. Sarah was a daddy’s girl, always on his lap and demanding his bedtime stories. Despite being quieter and more subdued than her big sister, the two were inseparable. With only ten months between them, they were mistaken for twins more often than sisters, regardless of their drastically different physical appearances. At an early age, Sarah came home and declared to her parents that she was going to be a doctor when she grew up. Steve exchanged a glance with Peggy, silently acknowledging how difficult it would be for this to become a reality, but quickly scooped her up in his lap and told her he saw no reason why she couldn’t be a doctor or anything she wanted to be. Sarah worked hard and fought for her place in medical school. Many people asked why she didn’t just become a nurse, to which she swiftly replied that she didn’t want to be a nurse, she was going to be a doctor. And she did. The Rogers-Carter clan cheered the loudest as she crossed the stage at her graduation. 

After having two children so very close together, Steve and Peggy decided to put a pause on having more children for a while. Natalie was four and Sarah was three when Samuel James made his first appearance. Steve often wondered if giving his son the names of the two rowdiest men he knew was the reason that he was such a loud and needy baby, but his fears were for nothing, as Sam turned out to be the quietest and sweetest of the Rogers-Carter children. His big sisters adored him, telling anyone who would listen that he was their baby. He had Peggy’s dark hair but the rest of him was completely Steve. Sam was the only child to gain his father’s artistic abilities and went on to become a successful painter in his own right. His first gallery opening was littered with paintings of his siblings, the centrepiece being a portrait of Peggy, surrounded by all of her children. Steve never allowed Sam to display the paintings or drawings he did of him, just in case someone recognised him, but the painting Sam did of Steve and Peggy for their thirtieth wedding anniversary was pride of place over the mantlepiece. 

They thought they were finished having children after Michael Nicholas came along. Two boys and two girls felt like the perfect combination. Sam, at two and a half, despite his sweet demeanour, was not happy about no longer being the only boy. It took some quiet moments alone with Peggy and Steve to reassure him that just because Michael was here, it didn’t mean that they loved him any less or that his sisters would forget about him and just want to play with the new baby. With that reassurance in place, Sam very quickly warmed to Michael and decided that it would be his job to teach him everything. Michael, like his eldest sister was an independent and headstrong soul, only allowing himself to be guided by Sam. Michael was the most mischievous of the children and his favourite target was his eldest sister, Natalie, as he knew she would always rise to his taunting. Out of all the Rogers-Carter children, Natalie and Michael clashed the most, mostly because they each had their parents’ headstrong instincts, and were so incredibly similar. Later in life, they managed to use this to their advantage when Michael followed Natalie, and their parents’ footsteps, joining SHIELD and the world of espionage. On the occasion when they were put in the field together, they looked after each other, and had each other’s backs, coordinating like a dream. Michael was devastated when Natalie got shot during a mission they had been on together, blaming himself as he had been teasing her moments before they were ambushed. When she was given the all clear, Natalie assured him that it wasn’t his fault, there was nothing they could have done, and they did well to get out safely. This didn’t stop him from blaming himself, he was his father’s son after all. 

Kathleen Joy, Kathy, was a surprise. However, a spontaneous anniversary trip upstate had made Peggy and Steve quite forget themselves and nine months later, their fifth child was born. The name Kathleen had been decided before she was born, but her middle name, Joy, came after. She was the happiest baby, and the happiest child either of them had ever seen, never failing to make everyone around her smile. She exuded her name, bringing joy wherever she went. Kathy was a curious child, always asking questions, eager to learn about the world around her, pestering her parents and her older siblings about why the sky was blue and how cars went. This curiosity grew as she got older, and focused more into engineering, and how things worked. Consequently, her favourite uncle was Uncle Howard, who always brought her something new to tinker with, and when she was older, allowed her space in his New York City workshop, letting her see what he was working on and tinker on her own. It was to no one’s surprise that she graduated college at the top of her class and went straight into a job at Stark Industries. Kathy was a perfect mixture of both Steve and Peggy, with blonde hair curling down to her shoulders and Peggy’s warm brown eyes. She gained her mother’s love of red lipstick and frequently “borrowed” her shoes when she went out dancing. Kathy was loved by all of her siblings for her bright and happy demeanour, but Sam had a special place in his heart for his wild and happy little sister, who pulled him out to go dancing with her, who brought him out of his shell and introduced him to his future wife one evening after reluctantly being dragged out. 

If Kathy was a surprise to Steve and Peggy, little Steven was a downright shock. Once the initial shock had worn off, they were both delighted, if not a little concerned that they were maybe getting a little too old for this now. What’s one more, was the general consensus. Little Steven Harrison was born on a cold and snowy New Year’s Eve. Once he was placed in his mother’s arms, she looked down at him, and his sweet little face looking up at her, turned to Steve, exhausted and said, “No more.”. These terms were quickly agreed upon by Steve, and little Steven was, for certain this time, to be the last Rogers-Carter child. They had definitely saved the right name for the right child. Little Steven was Steve in every way, Peggy would have wondered if she hadn’t carried him if she had anything to do with him at all. From his temperament, down to the angelic combination of his blue eyes and wispy blonde hair, he was every bit his father. He was loved unashamedly by all of his older siblings from the moment they all clapped eyes on him. Sarah was especially enamoured with him, and confidently took little Steven under her wing. Out of all of the Rogers-Carter children, they resembled each other the closest, and it was quite the sight to see the two blonde haired children playing together, the little one year old perched on the nine year old’s hip, clapping and babbling happily at her as she responded in kind. Instead of focusing his talents on the army as his father had, little Steven, or not so little when he stood at over six-foot-tall, put his efforts into teaching elementary school kids. He loved it and thrived from seeing their progress and did everything he could to make sure every kid in his class was happy and well cared for. For Steven, the academic success was always second to his pupil’s wellbeing. His siblings almost made up the entirety of career day, with an artist, an engineer, and a doctor. 

Steve and Peggy had not set out to have six children. They initially thought one or two would be nice. But after the arrival of little Steven, they both agreed that they would not have their lives any other way, surrounded by their brood of children, together, taking on life as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
> • Steve returns March 1949.  
> • Married August 1949  
> • Natalie Margaret Carter – Born April 20th, 1950  
> • Sarah Elizabeth Carter – Born February 2nd, 1951  
> • Samuel James Carter – Born August 22nd, 1954  
> • Michael Nicholas Carter – Born February 26th, 1957  
> • Kathleen Joy Carter – Born May 14th, 1958  
> • Steven Harrison Carter – Born December 31st, 1959
> 
> When Steven is born, Natalie is 9, Sarah is 8, Sam is 5, Michael is 2 and Kathy is 1 and a half. Their last names are all Carter because I think Steve would take Peggy’s name, partly as a disguise and partly to say a subtle f u to the patriarchy, which Peggy appreciates. If you would like to see more of the adventures of the Rogers-Carter clan, please let me know because I am fully open to doing some more one-shots or a series around this lot. You will probably see more of them throughout the rest of the week :).


End file.
